


Meet the Parents

by pigeonking



Series: The Princess and the Wonderbolt [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: I thought that Rainbow Dash taking Twilight to meet her parents would make a great story so here it is.Enjoy! :)





	1. A Trip to Cloudsdale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were leaving the house of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, Twilight Sparkle’s parents, after having had lunch with them.

“Well that was nice.” Rainbow Dash was saying. “Your parents are really awesome, Twilight.”

“Of course they are!” Twilight grinned. “They’re my parents! So when am I gonna get to meet your parents, Rainbow Dash?”

“Oh come on, Twi, you’ve met my parents before!” Rainbow Dash replied evasively.

“And you’ve met mine before today,” Twilight countered. “But I haven’t seen them since we started going out. Do they even know that we’re going out?”

Rainbow Dash pawed the ground with her hoof nervously. “Well, not exactly!” she confessed.

“What’s the matter, Rainbow? Are you ashamed of me?” Twilight teased.

Rainbow Dash looked startled and shook her head vehemently.

“Of course not, Twilight! How could you even joke about that?” she protested. “But you know how full on my folks are! I just don’t want them to make a fuss!”

“We gotta do it sooner or later.” Twilight told her. “And sooner is always better than later, don’t you think?”

Rainbow shrugged. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She admitted with not a little reluctance.

“You could try and sound a little more enthusiastic about it!” Twilight chided good naturedly.

“So when do you wanna go?” Rainbow asked.

“How does tomorrow sound?” Twilight wondered.

“To quote Fluttershy… ‘Yay!’” Rainbow replied flatly.

Twilight hugged her girlfriend.

“This is going to be so great! Your parents are gonna love me!” she enthused.

“Yeah, maybe a little too much!” Rainbow replied.

 

The following day Rainbow and Twilight set off together from Twilight’s castle to visit Cloudsdale.

It did not take them long to fly up there, even though they were flying at a more sedate Twilight pace. Thanks to Rainbow Dash, Twilight’s flying was improving every day!

Very soon they arrived at the abode of Rainbow Dash’s parents. They must have seen her coming through the window because before they had even reached the front door it opened and Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles came dashing out to meet their daughter, tackling her to the ground in a double hug from both sides.

Twilight stood back and grinned as she watched her girlfriend being made a fuss of.

“Aww, come on you guys, cut it out!” Rainbow complained. “Not in front of Twilight!”

Mr and Mrs Dash looked up as if they were seeing Twilight for the first time.

They quickly disentangled themselves from their daughter and bowed before the princess.

“Oh my goodness, Rainbow Dash!” Windy Whistles exclaimed. “Why didn’t you warn us that you were bringing royalty to visit?”

“There’s really no need to make a fuss on my account!” Twilight assured them.

“Nonsense, your Highness!” Hothoof replied. “It’s not every day that we get a princess visiting our humble abode.”

“Mom, Dad, before you go any further I think that there’s something I oughta tell you.” Rainbow Dash interrupted.

“What is it, honey-bunch?” Windy asked.

“Twilight Sparkle isn’t here as a princess.” Rainbow began. “She’s here as my girlfriend.”


	2. Interrogation

Windy and Hothoof looked at each other open mouthed. Then they looked at Rainbow Dash.

“Our daughter is dating a princess!” the exclaimed in unison. They looked like they may have a meltdown of pride overload.

“It’s not a big deal really!” Twilight answered modestly. Rainbow nodded vigorously beside her in agreement.

“We happen to think that it’s a very big deal!” Hothoof refuted.

“Come inside the both of you!” Windy insisted. “There’s so much we have to discuss!”

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, she and Twilight followed her parents into the house.

A short while later they were sat on the sofa in the living room being served tea and cookies.

Once the refreshments were out of the way Twilight and Rainbow found themselves under interrogation.

“So,” Windy opened up the proceedings. “If you two were ever to get married does that mean our Rainbow Dash would become a princess?”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Rainbow protested. “I think it’s a little too soon to be talking about marriage don’t you?”

“Actually I’ve never really thought about it.” Twilight replied with serious contemplation. “My brother became a prince when he married Princess Cadence, so I guess if Rainbow Dash and I did get married then yes, she would become a princess.”

Hothoof and Windy clasped each other’s hooves and their eyes welled up in unison with tears of pride.

“Our daughter! A princess!” they proclaimed in perfect synchronicity as if they had rehearsed this conversation before Rainbow and Twilight had even arrived.

“Hello?” Rainbow broke in on their moment. “Nopony is getting married just yet!”

“But it’s a possibility!” Windy insisted and then she suddenly paused as a thought occurred to her. She looked at her husband and he looked back at her and Twilight would swear that in that moment, whatever the unspoken thought might be, it had very suddenly occurred to Hothoof as well.

They looked at Twilight, their combined gaze seeming to bore into her like some sort of invisible laser.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Princess Twilight…” Windy began.

“But how do we know that you’re good enough to date our daughter, let alone marry her?” Hothoof finished.

Twilight was lost for words. She didn’t know how to answer that one.

Rainbow swatted her forehead with one hoof. “Are you kidding me?”


	3. Test

Twilight finally found her voice.

“Even though I’m a princess I have never thought of myself as being better than anypony else.” She said. “So with that being said, I don’t think that there is anything that’s particularly special about me that makes me worthy enough to date Rainbow Dash, other than the fact that I love her with all my heart and her happiness means the world to me.”

Beside her Rainbow Dash was welling up and had to cuff her eyes to keep the tears from overflowing and betraying her cool exterior.

“That’s a lovely sentiment, dear.” Windy Whistles sniffed as she wiped away a tear of her own.

“But we’re still going to need you to undertake our little ‘Am I worthy to date Rainbow Dash’ test.” Hothoof added and Windy nodded in agreement beside him.

Rainbow shook her head and tried to do a Fluttershy by hiding behind her non-existent bangs.

“Oh brother!”

On the other hoof, Twilight’s face lit up like a Hearths Warming tree!

“Test?” she chirped excitedly. “Did you say test?”

“I’m sorry, Princess Twilight, but it has to be done.” Windy insisted.

“Are you kidding me? I love tests!” Twilight exclaimed. “When do we begin?”

Both parents looked at each other. This wasn’t quite the response that they had expected.

Hothoof looked at her and smiled. “Well how does now sound?”

“Now sounds great!” Twilight nodded eagerly. She was practically trotting on the spot in excitement.

“Very well, if you’d like to follow us, Princess.” Windy asked as she got up.

“Please, call me Twilight!” the princess told her.

“Rainbow Dash, you wait here until the test is done, okay?” Hothoof instructed.

Rainbow Dash folded her front legs across her chest and pouted.

“Whatever!” she huffed and then she was left on her own.

 

Mr and Mrs Dash led Twilight through to a room which played a musical fanfare when the door was opened. The fanfare was cut off abruptly the moment that the door was closed behind them. Inside the room was what could only be described as a museum exhibition of all things Rainbow Dash. Exhibits ranged from Rainbow’s first filled diaper, the first tooth that she lost, photographs of young Dashy doing various things for the first time and a whole area of the room dedicated to the various ribbons and trophies that she had won in races and competitions.

“This is our room specially dedicated to our daughter and all of her accomplishments.” Hothoof declared proudly. “If you love Rainbow Dash as much as you say you do then you should be able to answer a few simple questions about these items.”

“I’ll certainly do my best.” Twilight assured them.

“First question,” Windy began. “What was the name of Rainbow Dash’s best friend at the Junior Speedsters Flight Camp?”

“That’s an easy one!” Twilight proclaimed. “It was Gilda the Griffon!”

“Correct!” Hothoof informed her.

“Which medal did Rainbow Dash and her team win at the Equestria Games for the aerial relay?” came the next question.

“Silver!” Twilight answered immediately. “I was there, after all!”

“Last question!” Hothoof announced.

Only three questions? Twilight tried to hide her disappointment.

“Who won the Iron Pony competition between Rainbow Dash and Applejack during the Running of the Leaves?”

“Ah hah!” Twilight declared and raised her hoof triumphantly. “That’s a trick question as there was no clear winner. It was a tie!”

“Very good!” Hothoof praised her. “You really do know our daughter.”

“Well it wasn’t that hard considering that I was there for the last two things you asked me about!” Twilight answered smugly.

“Hold your horses there, Missy!” Windy rebuked her gently. “The test isn’t over yet!”

“Ooh goodie!” Twilight enthused. “What have I got to do next?”

Mr and Mrs Dash looked at each other and nodded.

“To prove you’re worthy of Rainbow Dash’s love you must beat Rainbow in a flying race!” they announced together.


	4. The Race

“You want us to do what???” Rainbow Dash was incredulous when she heard the news.

“We want Twilight to prove her love for you by beating you in a race.” Windy explained.

“But how does beating me in a race prove that?” Rainbow threw up her front hooves in exasperation. “That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“It’s quite simple, honey-bunch!” her father replied. “We all know that you’re the fastest flier in all of Equestria and that there’s absolutely no hope of Twilight Sparkle beating you…”

“Well, duh!” Rainbow couldn’t fault that logic. “All the more reason why we shouldn’t do it!”

Windy continued where her husband had left off.

“But if Twilight does manage to beat you then obviously that proves that she loves you enough to find the strength and determination to pull off the impossible!”

Rainbow Dash was lost for words. “You know in some messed up and crazy way that actually makes some kind of sense!” she had to admit. “So, Twi, do you think you can do it? Do you think you can beat me?”

Twilight shook her head. “I honestly don’t know, but I guess there’s only one way to find out.” She said.

“That’s the spirit, Princess!” Hothoof enthused.

“There’s only one rule and that is that Twilight is not allowed to use her magic to teleport or give herself any other kind of advantage. This race must be won on wing power alone!” Windy insisted.

Twilight nodded in agreement to those terms.

“Okay.” She said. “So where are we going to race?”

 

A short while later four ponies, three Pegasi and an alicorn, were gathered at the entrance to Ghastly Gorge. This was a location that was familiar to both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Years ago whilst running a contest to see which animal of Fluttershy’s was worthy enough to be her pet, Rainbow Dash had raced the finalists through the gorge. Rainbow had become trapped in the gorge due to a rock slide and the only animal that had stopped to help her had been the tortoise whom Rainbow had only allowed to participate out of pity and because Fluttershy had begged her to give him a chance. That tortoise had seen her safely to the finishing line and Tank had been her beloved pet ever since! Now Rainbow had to race her girlfriend through that self-same gorge.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Twi?” Rainbow asked. “I don’t doubt that you love me and that’s all that matters!”

“If it’s what your mom and dad want then I’m happy to go through with it.” Twilight assured her. “Besides, it might even be fun!” she smiled.

The two competitors lined up next to each other at the start of the gorge.

Hothoof raised his right wing into the air.

“On your marks, get set… GO!!!” the wing came slashing down and Rainbow and Twilight took to the air and entered the gorge.

The first leg of the race was plain sailing, at first Rainbow and Twilight were level pegging, but gradually Rainbow began to pull ahead. She shot into the first obstacle, a maze like wall of spiny gorse shrubbery, with the confidence of a seasoned flier weaving through the perilous labyrinth of thorns with practised ease.

This was Twilight’s first ever time flying through the gorge. She had just been a spectator for Rainbow’s previous race against the prospective pets all those years ago. Nevertheless she too managed to navigate her way through the deadly shrubbery without so much as a scratch. As she cleared the maze she put on an extra burst of speed and managed to pull nose to nose alongside Rainbow Dash. Rainbow turned and looked at her and smiled and then with a cheeky wink she dashed ahead once more.

They were entering the domain of the quarry eels! These were a group of giant eels that lived in the caves that dotted the sides of the gorge. They liked to stick their heads out in an effort to try and grab and devour any poor unsuspecting flying creatures that ventured too close.

Rainbow flew perilously close to one such cave and dived out of the way just in time just as one such eel snapped its teeth shut right where she had just been.

“Ha Ha! Missed me!” she taunted and she proceeded to fly passed all of the eels in a similarly daredevil fashion.

Twilight evaded the eels too with little effort, but it took a lot of restraint to stop herself from zapping the hungry eels with a discouraging magical energy bolt from her horn.

Soon they were clear of the eels' territory and Rainbow dashed ahead into the part of the gorge that had proven to be her downfall the last time around. Almost immediately as she entered the narrow passageway the turbulence of her passing excited a rock slide and she found herself having to doge and weave once more to avoid the tumbling debris.

From her position behind Rainbow Dash Twilight could see one particularly large boulder plummeting towards the zig-zagging blue pegasus and she could tell that Rainbow would not be able to avoid this one. There was only one thing that Twilight could do to save her girlfriend from being crushed! Twilight teleported in mid-air and reappeared alongside Rainbow Dash.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be using magic!” Rainbow protested.

But then Twilight extended a force field bubble around them both and the giant boulder bounced harmlessly off them and continued its descent to the ground below. Together Twilight and Rainbow exited the gorge safely with the bubble still encircling them. Knowing the danger was now passed, Twilight lowered the force field and she and Rainbow Dash zipped across the finishing line side by side.

Mr and Mrs Dash came flapping down to join them. They had been watching the race from above the gorge and had seen everything.

“I’m sorry, Mr and Mrs Dash!” Twilight apologised. “But if I hadn’t used magic, Rainbow Dash would have been crushed by that boulder!”

“Yes we know!” Windy replied. “And of course we understand. Thank you! Thank you so much for saving the life of our precious daughter!” and with those words she and her husband engulfed Twilight in a bone crushing hug of gratitude.

“You’ve more than earned the right to date our Dashy!” Hothoof bawled emotionally.

“Thank you!” Twilight managed to gasp.

“So,” Rainbow drawled casually. “How would you feel about welcoming Twilight into the family as your daughter in law?”

Twilight’s face was a mask of astonishment and with a flash of purple light she teleported out of the hug and appeared again beside her girlfriend.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” she asked.

Rainbow beamed from ear to ear, but was blushing like a beetroot.

“Princess Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?”

Twilight just had one word to say over and over again as she began prancing up and down like Pinkie Pie on a good day.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!”

**The End**


End file.
